She Was An American Girl
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: The Brotherhood give the school a concert (not the kinda songfic you think it is). Lancitty & Jeatro?


**__**

She Was An American Girl

**********

Summary: Set after _Joyride,_ and kinda, sorta, very loosely accompanies my fic, _Adventures in Dating_. The Brotherhood punish Lance for leaving them. By making him sing.

A/N: Wow, even I didn't know I was gonna get out another fic so soon. Usually I'm too impatient to even sit down and start writing. Fury grrl, funny that you mentioned me making another fic.

**********

Lance didn't get it.

It was the last day before Winter Vacation. His relationship with Kitty had been going great, and no one had really butted into their business. Not like they went around, shouting to the rest of the X-Geeks that they had been getting closer or anything, but still. He and his friends were getting along a lot better, not to mention the fact that Tabitha had found a ton of cash Mystique had stashed away under a floorboard. Shit, it had even snowed the night before, which meant they'd play in it all day when they got home.

So why wasn't he happy?

He shifted his head at the sound of Todd plucking a string on the bass he was trying to tune.

Oh yeah. _That._ He sighed, getting a bit of reverb as his breath came against the microphone in front of his face. This was his punishment for attempting to join the X-Men a couple of weeks ago. It was mostly Pietro's idea, but the guys had been awfully cheerful when the plan came up. He shook his head.

__

"Since you like Kitty so much, you're gonna get to sing for her. In front of the whole school."

__

"Come on Pietro! Why don't you just beat me up in front of everyone, it'll be less embarrassing."

__

"That's the point Rocky."

__

"Nobody asked you Tabby!"

"Leave her alone Lance. Remember, you agreed we'd get to punish you, so you can't back out now. And besides, we were bored while you were gone, so we learned how to play instruments. This'll be the perfect opportunity to show off."

"How long did it take you to learn how to play the drums Pietro? An hour? You're slowing down in your old age."

"Half an hour. And I am not slow! And-I-am-not-old!** And-I-am-not-slow!!!!!**"

He rubbed the sore spot on his neck where Pietro had tried to throttle him. Who knew they'd be so good in such a short amount of time? He was surprised when he learned that Todd and Tabby already knew how to play the guitar. Hell, he was surprised Fred even knew what a keyboard was. He even built their stage in an hour with the help of Pietro. Pietro…

__

Stupid, ultra fast, multi-talented, learn it faster than you can buy it speed freak.

Lance wasn't happy at all. His friend with the impossibly white hair had learned how to play the guitar, drums, keyboard, violin, flute, saxophone and the cello. He had even fixed most of the broken planks of wood in the house and repainted it in a few minutes. Simply because he was bored. Little bastard. Well, at least it kept Pietro from kidnapping him in his sleep and bringing him to Oklahoma or something. But still.

He liked Kitty, he really did. But singing in their band, in front of the whole school? How they managed to get Principal Kelly to agree to this, well, it was a lot easier for them than he had hoped. smack He turned in annoyance at the **thwap** on the back of his skull.

"Come on Avalanche, sound check." Pietro made a kissie face as he raced back to the drum set.

"Yeah, yo. We've gotta make this good."

Taryn grab Jean and Scott by their sleeves, trying to tug them off their seats and out the cafeteria, "Come on guys! I don't want to miss it."

"Miss what?" Scott stood still as Kitty came up behind him.

"Lance Alvers and his friends are putting on a mini concert in the quad."

Kitty came near Taryn, as Rogue and Risty moved next to her. "Like, what are you talking about?"

"Duncan told me that Kara told him that Miranda said they set up a bunch of instruments. And they're good! Your little friends Kurt and Evan are there. Now come on!" Taryn grabbed Scott's hand and dragged him away from the group.

overheard conversations as people rushed by

"Did you hear that? Lance is gonna sing."

"Melly told me that Pietro's playing the drums. He's soooo cute and talented."

"Tabitha Smith's playing with them too, she's hot!"

"I like little Toddy myself, we're even in the same English class."

"Eww! Pietro and Lance are easily the two cutest boys in school. Do you think they have girlfriends?"

"I hope not, they're so hot!"

focus back to Jean and Kitty

Kitty and Jean frowned to one another at the last two remarks. "Come on!" came their stern voices at Rogue and Risty, just before they sprinted towards the quad, where they could hear Van Halen's _Hot For Teacher_ sound absolutely amazing.

The girls had heard from Taryn, and even other people rushing around the halls, but they were in no way prepared for the sight before them. And the large crowd cheering on The Rotten Bananas (surprisingly, they didn't just call themselves The Brotherhood).

Lance was foremost onstage, crooning before the still-growing crowd. Tabitha had taken the place of lead guitar, and stood near Toad, who had taken up bass. Fred was on the opposite of the stage, waiting to use the keyboard. Pietro, on the other hand, was the furthest back, in a mass of flailing arms as he wailed on a set of skins. When you thought about it, it made sense that he was the one playing the drums. He'd be able to keep pace with any band on Earth.

As they finished their set, Pietro & Fred ran aside and grabbed two large sacks, then proceeded to toss an enormous amount of bananas into the sea of students. Lance tapped the microphone, getting a little bit of quiet. "We hear this next song's one of Principal Kelly's favorites, lucky we had it lined up. This has _got_ to be one of the greatest rock songs, _ever._ Anyone out there ever hear of Cheap Trick?"

The cries and the screams the Bayville's students was nearly deafening as Pietro started drumming. Lance had a little time to pull off some antics before he had to sing, so he took to throwing water balloons. Soon, everyone was waving their bananas as they chanted along.

"We kinda chose this for ourselves, because we've been having a little friendship trouble. Aww, yeah. I know. But we made up, got our bananas, and this is all we have to say: _The Boys Are Back in Town!_" They begun to play, for themselves and for the crowd, and knew everything was going to be fine within the Brotherhood. After today, even if the rest of the school still saw them as outcasts, they were a whole family again. And it felt good.

They continue on with Joan Jett's _I love Rock and Roll_, and _Rock and Roll All Night_ by Kiss, which practically everyone on earth knew. The gatherers were "into it" to say the least, even Scott and Evan, not that they would have admitted it in any case. They had too much pride, and too many problems with Lance and Pietro to completely give in. But Kurt knew. Oh, he knew, and now he had plenty of blackmail. _Life was good._ And he was going to reap its benefits.

The song ended, but the Brotherhood made no attempt to move. Surely, they had one more song left for their adoring fans. Yeah they did, and there was no way they were going to start without a dedication.

"Girls of Bayville, this is for you. But especially for Kitty Pryde," he waved at her, causing her to blush as dozens of heads whipped in her direction. "No one's ever made me happier."

Fred and Todd stepped up to the mic, "And thanks to Mike at The Sonic Asylum yo, who lent us all this good stuff."

"And to Sammy's Boombox, for all your music needs. Where everything is on sale at 20% off."

"And you boys can meet me later at the other side of the quad," Tabby flashed a smile, before hopping back next to Toad. (Hopping, get it? Bah. Never you mind)

Pietro took a moment to slide off from his stool and approached the stand. "This is for my pretty little friend, Jean Grey, who I really am happy to have as a friend. Or whatever's happening between us." Needless to say, his friends (aside from Lance) watched him with rather shocked expressions. "And this is for Rogue too, who used to be friends with these guys. I hope you enjoy yourself today. Even if you do hate me."

A few girls took their time to swoon at Pietro, who was now considered to be _Hot & Sensitive_. Jean couldn't help feeling a little agitated as nearly the entire female half of Bayville started to fawn over the fastest boy in the world.

Everyone settled back into their respective positions, before Lance took over again. "Some of you might have heard of a guy called Tom Petty. He wrote this amazing song. It's called _American Girl._"

__

Well she was an American girl  
Raised on promises  
She couldn't help thinkin'  
That there was a little more to life somewhere else  
After all it was a great big world  
With lots of places to run to  
And if she had to die tryin'  
She had one little promise she was gonna keep  
  
O yeah, all right  
Take it easy, baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl

Lance grinned, at the enthusiastic group, taking a chance to wink at Kitty as she, Jean, Rogue, Risty, Taryn, Karen and Angie ran up the stage. They had a crew of dancers now, who looked even more inspired than the dancing crowd before stage.

__

  
Well it was kinda cold that night  
She stood alone on her balcony  
Yeah, she could hear the cars roll by  
Out on 441 like waves crashin' on the beach  
And for one desperate moment  
There he crept back in her memory  
God it's so painful when something that's so close  
Is still so far out of reach  


Kitty joined hands with her, now completely public, boyfriend and continued to dance beside him as she waited for him to finish singing. Lance turned his head, his chocolate eyes locking with Kitty's sapphire blue as he took to his task once again. But he never broke his gaze

__

  
Oh yeah, all right  
Take it easy, baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl

Oh yeah, all right  
Take it easy, baby  
Make it last all night  
She was an American girl

Pietro whipped his sticks forward, losing them into the crowd as they finished, barely avoiding the kissing couple. He leapt over the drum set, and was quickly folded into Jean's embrace. She was the one who initiated the kiss this time, not the white haired speedster. And he didn't complain one bit. Some dumb, blonde football player and a reddish-brown haired boy with a permanent pair of glasses might have, however. But there were too many screaming, flailing, crowd surfing people to really tell.

It wasn't like Pietro cared anyways. He smiled at Jean as he was mobbed by the rest of the girls onstage, who took a couple minutes to lavish attention on the Brotherhood members.

"Pietro, you were amazing!" came the accented voice.

Kitty bounced, still latched onto Lance. "Yeah, like, I can't believe how good you are!"

"Thanks girls." Pietro turned to Risty, who stood side by side with Rogue. The smile on his face turned to seriousness as he saw the second girl, standing with crossed arms. He almost didn't register Jean's arms coming about his waist, _almost_, but brought his left hand back against her hip. "Rogue."

"Um, hi Pietro." She let out a sigh, placing her hands against her hips as she continued to look at Pietro. "Ah, uh, what Ah mean is," Rogue stepped forward as Risty nudged her in the back. "Ah don't hate you Pietro."

Pietro took a moment to register the though, then nodded slowly. "Thanks," he uttered as he took Jean by the hand and begun to walk away from her. Lance and Kitty fell in step, moving with their friends as they headed off stage. The southern gal's brows knit together, bemused as she stood next to her friend.

"Aren't yah gonna say it back?" Rogue called after the boy.

"But you _know_ I don't hate you. Never have." He stopped just beyond the stage's steps. "I thought we could give being friends a shot. All of us. You too Risty, if you want." He motioned towards his group of four, and the remaining two girls onstage.

The two couples disappeared from sight as the bell rang, leaving a pair of girls onstage. Confused, but with the slightest hint of a smile on each of their faces.

"Let's give it a shot, Rogue. Whaddya say?"

"Ah ain't hugging the Toad."

"I knew you'd say yes."

The girls left for class, smiling to one another, leaving Fred alone in the squad with a cute little blonde. Angie, sophomore member of the pep squad. Who had seemingly become a groupie.

__

Score one for The Big Guy.


End file.
